Computer databases are a common mechanism for storing information on computer systems while providing easy access to users. A typical database is an organized collection of related information stored as “records” having “fields” of information. The organization of the data within the database is set forth using metadata that defines the structure and layout of the records and respective fields within the database. For example, a business may have a database of employees having a record for each employee. Each employee record can include fields designating specific properties or information about any employee, such as, but not limited to the employee's name, contact information, and salary.
Between the actual physical database (i.e., data stored on a storage device) and the users of the system, a database management system (DBMS) is typically provided as a software cushion or layer. In essence, the DBMS shields the database user from knowing about the underlying hardware-level details. Typically, requests from users for access to the data are processed by the DBMS. For example, information may be added or removed from data files, information may be retrieved from or updated in such files, without user knowledge of the underlying system implementation. In this manner, the DBMS provides users with a conceptual view of the database that is removed from the hardware level.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing, in which the reference number first appears.